


The Big SatAM Rewrite

by Aquillis



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquillis/pseuds/Aquillis
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Ovi; three people who've passed through the land of the Eternal Boreal, are now caught in a fight against the corporate takeover of Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, the NOTORIOUS inventor of the animal capturing system! Join Sonic and his friends as they help the snooty yet tactical Princess Sally and her gang of Freedom Fighters--Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Dulcy the Dragon, and tons of others as they keep Eggman from using Knothole as his new dumping grounds!





	1. Heads or Tails

[Scene opens over the Eggman-Land in the clouds]

Egg-Pawn: ETA, Eggman-Land, 30 seconds.

[A small vessel flies through the city. An Egg-Pawn pilots the ship, with Dr. Eggman and his pet Cluck]

Egg-Pawn: 5 seconds, Dr. Eggman.

[The Doctor gleefully pets Cluck]

Dr. Eggman: Aaah, home Cluck. I _do_ miss the beauty of this place when I’m away.

[The vessel arrives at Eggman's lair, landing on a platform. Snively walks up as the vessel lands, checking his hair, with the vessel deploying a ramp to the platform. Eggman leaves his vessel via the ramp]

Snively: Good morning, Dr. Eggman. Exciting trip?

[Eggman walks past Snively with Cluck]

Dr. Eggman: Absolutely.

[Snively nods as Eggman approaches the entrance to his lair, with Snively behind him, guarded by two Egg-Pawns. Cluck looks at Snively disapprovingly, causing Snively to bring out a remote making Cluck's right eye spring out. He presses the remote again returning him to normal.]

Dr. Eggman: What is it, Cluck? Do you need another head adjustment?

[Eggman takes Cluck and starts rotating his head. He responds with joy. Eggman continues the trek to the entrance, with the Egg-Pawns acknowledging him as he passes by with the door opening. Snively follows, acknowledging the Egg-Pawns, but the door closes on him, knocking him back. The Egg-Pawns laugh, but when Snively brings out a remote, they go back to their guard.]

[Scene switches to Eggman's control room. Eggman is sitting in his chair in the middle of the vast room with Snively at his feet.]

Dr. Eggman: Any hint of that troublesome hedgehog?

Snively: There hasn’t been a sighting of him for a while, sir.

Dr. Eggman: Hmm… You better _hope_ that you have _something_ come up _soon_. [Sinisterly] else I send _you_ out to find my lab-rat.

Snively: Erm… I—er…

[One of the screens in front of Eggman and Snively activate, showing Tails picking flowers]

Snively: [Relieved] Emergency, Dr. Eggman. Monitor ten.

[Eggman looks closely at the monitor from his seat]

Dr. Eggman: Isn’t _that_ one of the meddlesome members of Team Sonic?

Snively: Affirmative, sir. His name is Tails, and is usually accompanied by Sonic and Julian.

[Eggman sits back in his chair]

Dr. Eggman: Take him. Perhaps his screams will flush _both_ the lab-rat and the hedgehog.

[Scene switches to outside the Great Forest. Tails continues to pick flowers in a clear patch. He takes a big whiff of the flowers he is holding]

Tails: These flowers are _wonderful_. I wonder if Sally would reconsider Sonic and Ovi’s position with these…

[He takes another sniff, but has a large sneeze, knocking him backwards into a tree. He rolls back and lands on his head. Looking through his tails, he sees a buzzbomber approach. Using his tails, he flies away]

[Elsewhere, Rotor is rummaging through his backpack, humming. He takes out a hammer]

Rotor: Hmm… Nah. [a wrench] Not it. [a screwdriver] Nope. [a fish, which he ends up eating]

Ovi: [Off-screen] Yo, Rot! You ready?

Rotor: Ready!

[Sonic suddenly comes in, playing his single-necked guitar. No words come into the song as he plays, a smooth melody coming out. Ovi soon joins him, with a bass guitar, making a jazzy melody with their instruments. This is to the tune of the discarded ‘Burning Way Past Cool’ song]

Sonic: ♫ Oh, may the world dance! May the world sway! ♫

Ovi: ♫ May the world know our song! ♫

Both: ♫ May the world know our song! ♫

[They move toward Rotor, finishing the last note of their song]

Sonic: So, what do you think Rotor?

Ovi: We’ve thought that Sal might like this song… though, we _do_ need to work on our lyrics a bit.

Rotor: I don’t think it would work; you _know_ she hates how you two don’t consider her ideas.

[Ovi angrily messes up his hair as Sonic huffs at that idea]

Ovi: Ugh! Sally _never_ likes what either of us _say_ ! She _never_ takes into consideration Dulcy’s size, or Bunnie’s robotics… [Rotor eats another fish as Ovi paces in front of him] or even _Sonic’s_ speed and _my_ ability to shift to my rat form!

Rotor: Be patient, Ovi…

Ovi: Well, _Sally’s_ not patient with **us** , why should _I_ be patient with—

Tails: Sonic!! Ovi!!

[Tails is seen flying towards the group, the buzzbomer in pursuit]

Sonic: I thought you and Ovi said that Tails was picking flowers.

Rotor: He _was_ , two minutes ago…

[Sonic and Ovi carefully put their guitars to the ground, before zipping towards Tails]

[In Eggman's lair, Eggman and Cluck are staring at the monitor, showing the buzzbomber pursuing Tails]

Eggman: I can’t _wait_ to see that hedgehog disappear off the map. [pets Cluck lavishly] _Perfect_.

[In Eggman's lair, Eggman and Cluck are staring at the monitor, showing the buzzbomber pursuing Tails]

Eggman: Excellent! It worked!

[More robots appear behind the buzzbomer: shell-crakers riding on top of motobugs suddenly showed up around Tails, surrounding him. Dr. Eggman responds to them in fury]

Eggman: Squadron One! The hedgehog is directly behind you! Forget the fox-boy! Get the HEDGEHOG!

[The buzzbomer tries to fire its laser at Tails, but Sonic and Ovi quickly snatches him before the laser can hit. The laser rebounds off a large stone and hits the buzzbomer]

Ovi: Got him! Ready, Tails?

Tails: R-Ready!

Sonic: Then let’s rock!

[Sonic, Ovi and Tails trash all the robots, Ovi nearly getting attacked by a shell-craker’s mace before Sonic and Tails pull the claw-mace back. All the robots had released the animals trapped within, the trio shooing the small creatures back toward the forest cautiously]

Rotor: Sonic, Ovi! Over here!

[Sonic, Tails and Ovi return to Rotor, who is standing on a tree stump. A floating robot with one large eye (a spy camera robot) approaches the group, Rotor jumps off the stump and behind Sonic. The eye opens as Eggman listens to Sonic while Sonic talks into the robot's eye]

Sonic: Hey, doctor! You can’t control this place!

Ovi: Nice to see that you’re trying to take ‘corporate control’ over this kingdom as well. Aren’t you _bored_ of doing that?

Tails: Just leave, Eggman!

Rotor: Erm… Y-Yeah! What they said.

[Sonic, Ovi and Rotor are about to leave]

Dr. Eggman: Stop right there, hedgehog! I’ll have you know that _all_ your pathetic attempts at keeping _me_ away from my greatest dream will eventually stop. The world will _be_ in the palm of my hand.

[Sonic looks toward Ovi and Tails]

Sonic: Should we hold our breath on that?

Tails: Nope!

Ovi: Honestly, Eggman may _croak_ before we stop fighting him.

Rotor: He _is_ getting up there in age, isn’t he?

[Dr. Eggman screams at their insolence, before Ovi shoves an escrima stick into the main camera, disabling the spy-robot completely. Sonic, Ovi and Rotor then zoom out of the field away from the carnage of destroyed robots]

[Inside the Great Forest, Sonic weaves through trees and stops at a cliff. Tails, Rotor and Ovi were on his back, whom woke up as he stopped]

Sonic: Hey guys! You alright?

Tails: I’m fine. Ovi?

Ovi: [looking a bit green] F-Fine. I’m just not used to moving while asleep. [Looking around for Rotor] Hey, where’d Rot gone to?

[Sound of Rotor throwing up off-screen]

Sonic: … Darn it. [Sonic moves toward where Rotor is—at the base of a tree] Hey, Rotor. You fine enough?

Rotor: [Tiredly] I t-think I can manage if you guys went first. I just need to get some balance back.

[Sonic nods, moving to a different tree with a vine. Pulling on said vine, the canopy of the tree beside Sonic pulled away, revealing a tunnel to the group]

Sonic: [To Tails] Hey, buddy. Want to ride with me?

[Tails jumps into the tunnel before Sonic could finish, laughing as he went down]

Sonic: [Jokingly] Oh, you little… [Jumps in behind him]

Ovi: [Laughs with Tails as he jumps in behind Sonic] Looks like Tails’ looking for a race!

[They follow the tree tunnel, going down a very bumpy and twisty wooden slide that leads them to another part of the forest. They land in a pile of hay, laughing at the fun they had]

Rotor: Incoming! CANNONBALL!!!

[Before all three in the hay got a chance to move, the body of Rotor slammed into the hay pile—on top of Sonic, Tails and Ovi]

Rotor: [Sheepishly] Sorry about that, guys.

Ovi: [Winded] Ugh…

Sonic: [Almost knocked out] It’s alright…

[In the forest, Knothole Village is shown. There are many houses in trees and boxes are all over the area. Bunnie Rabbot tosses a large log from a catapult. Antoine D'Coolette motions toward a log beside him as Bunnie looked at him in frustration, taking the log to place it onto the catapult dock. Sonic is sleeping nearby while Tails works on his plane, the Tornado]

Antoine: [Looking at the plans for the catapult] What if we try fixing the weight of the items we throw? Would that work, Bunnie?

[Bunnie looks up to the catapult’s shovel in indignation]

Bunnie: Ah think that if we lighten the load more, than the catapult’s going to be as useful as your sword against those ‘bots. [She turns to Sally, whose looking at her handheld in frustration] Sally-gurl, am ah correct on that ahssumption?

Sally: Yes, yes you are on that. [To NICOLE while she inputs the calculations] Alright NICOLE, work your magic.

NICOLE: Calculating.

[Ovi sneaks up behind Sally]

Ovi: So… am I right on the idea that using _only_ wood cotter pins for the catapults is a bad idea?

Sally: [Haughty] Nothing’s been proven _yet_ , Julian.

Ovi: [Irate] _Don’t_ call me Julian, _Princess_.

[Rotor is on one of the catapults, scratching his head while looking at it. He takes a closer look at the cotter pins as he notices something]

Sally: [Also Irate] The _only_ royalty out here is Mother Nature.

Ovi: [To himself] You keep telling yourself that… Queen.

[Just as Ovi and Sally were about to fight, NICOLE finished calculating the catapult’s schematics]

Sally: Oh!

Ovi: [Looking over Sally’s shoulder] I _knew_ it!

Rotor: Well, I’ll be!

Sally/Ovi/Rotor: The cotter pins!

Ovi: Because of the material used for them—

Sally: They keep breaking when we increase the payload!

Rotor: They need to be a stronger material!

Ovi: Then I’ll go get some metal from—

Sally: You’ll do no _such_ thing!

[Sonic zooms in, making sure to avoid Antoine and Sally as he zooms by Ovi]

Antoine: [Indignant] Oh look, it’s Team Lazy to ze rescue.

[Ovi huffs at Antoine’s choice of words, but doesn’t say anything as Sonic spins him around]

Sonic: [Stops in front of Sally as Ovi’s spinning] I need to stretch my legs anyways. You guys need me to get the cotter pins?

Sally: Yep. Would you mind going in place of—

Ovi: [Dusting himself off from the spin Sonic gave him] Tails and I are going, whether you like it or not.

Sally: No! You and Tails are not _prepared_ for stuff like that—

Ovi: Oh, don’t even _start_ on that argument! My father’s monitors are scattered all over the world, making sure that we’re protected. [Points his finger to Sally] In fact, I’d bet you don’t like that—

[Sonic moves aside to spectate Ovi and Sally’s fight, when Tails comes up towards Sonic. The Fox looks at the fight with mild sadness]

Tails: I’m guessing that Sally and Ovi are fighting again?

Sonic: Yeah, they are. [Looks at Tails] Is the Tornado all ready to go?

Tails: Yeah, it is. We just need some tubes from Eggman-Land to fix up the ring-engine converter. [looks back to Ovi and Sally’s fight, only to find they’re finishing up and Ovi’s moving towards the two] Oh? What was it you were fighting with Sally _this_ time?

Ovi: [Snorting at Tails’ nonchalance nature] Something about having to listen to her again. Seriously, it’s just like fighting with my dad at points. [Smirks and pulls out an intact cotter pin that he took from Sally] We’ll need to go to Eggman-Land, since we need to get six metallic cotter pins.

Tails: Well, I need to go and get new tubes for my engine anyways. Do you think Dulcy’s going to come back soon?

Sonic: [Looking up to see a black shape in the sky] Looks like Dulcy’s back.

[Dulcy nearly lands perfectly onto the ground, but an awkward twist of her ankle causes her to lose her footing and face-plant into the floor near Team Sonic. Sonic, Ovi and Tails wince in pain at that]

Dulcy: [Strained] You… rang?

Ovi: DC, you alright?

Dulcy [Gets up] Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I thought I got over that with those lessons you guys gave me. [looks at Team Sonic near the Tornado] Oh! You guys planning on going to Eggman-Land again?

Sonic: Yep. Need to get a few parts for both Tails and Sally, and I’m taking Tails and Ovi with me. Mind helping us out again?

Dulcy: Don’t worry! I’ll make sure Sally knows that Tails and Ovi are with me while I fly about for her. Just make sure you two don’t get _too_ roughed up again!

Ovi: [Relieved] Aww, DC. You’re the best!

[Tails starts up the Tornado, while Dulcy waves them off]

Dulcy: Take care, guys! Make sure to come back safely!

Tails: Thanks, Dulcy! We owe you one!

[Sonic, Ovi and Tails fly off in the Tornado, turning toward the location of Dr. Eggman’s base of operations—Eggman-Land]

[Scene changes where Ovi and Tails are in the co-pilot and pilot seats of the bi-plane, while Sonic is standing on top of the main wing. Ovi is sleeping, mumbling about things that Tails doesn’t recognize. Tails keeps on looking to Sonic for clarification, but can’t find the words to ask]

Ovi: [Mumbling] No… Prince… Don’t…

Tails: [Pondering aloud] Who’s the prince? [Sneezes, alerting Sonic]

Sonic: [Shocked at Tails’ question] Wait, what did you say?

Tails: [Looking at Sonic’s frightened expression, before shaking his head] Sorry, Ovi’s sleep-talk is distracting me a bit. [Sheepishly rubs the back of his head] I-I mean, it’s not really _all_ that distracting, but—

Sonic: [Amused] I think Ovi might need to catch some more sleep later. [Whistles loudly]

Ovi: [Shocked awake] Whoa! What-What? [Disheveled, looking around] We aren’t at Eggman-Land, yet?

Tails: [Sheepishly] I needed a bit more focus than what you were giving; you were mumbling a bit in your sleep.

Ovi: [Suspicious] Erm… alright. [Looks to Sonic as he relaxes again] So, how far are we?

Tails: Well, we’re getting close.

[Both Sonic and Ovi look around to see the darkened sky, almost smog-covering the entirety of the amusement park made by Dr. Eggman. Ovi smiles a bit fondly while Sonic and Tails scrunch up their noses at the scene of the base]

Ovi: If _only_ this was a _circus_ instead of an amusement park. The fact that Eggman modelled it _after_ the circus is making me feel a little homesick…

Tails: Hey, maybe we can go see when the circus is coming into Knothole again?

Sonic: Well, maybe when we get the Tornado’s engine working to it’s fullest, we might have to go and find them later. How does that sound?

[Ovi smiles at that response]

Tails: The landing’s going to be a bit further than intended—we’ll need to land someplace where the patrols aren’t as focused.

Sonic: … Alright. But if I can take a ‘walk’ as soon as we land, I’ll be fine.

[The tornado goes under the cloud cover, heading for a safe spot to land in]

[Within Eggman-Land, it is raining. Egg-Pawns are patrolling the streets]

Snively: [via communicator] Patrol Nine, Status.

Egg-Pawn: C-sector normal.

[Patrol Nine leaves the area after checking an alley full of trinkets. After it leaves, Team Sonic—Tails, Sonic and Ovi—poke out of a dumpster]

Ovi: Damn. I sure _love_ me some stealth.

Sonic: [Irritated] Well, I can’t _wait_ until we get a chance to fight Eggman soon.

[Tails sneezes, falling back into the dumpster as Ovi and Sonic get out of the dumpster. They look at each other before reaching in and grabbing the fox out]

Sonic: Gesundheit!

Ovi: Bless you!

[Sonic grabs both Ovi and Tails, and they rush up inside a vertical pipe. Covered in dirt, they exit, Tails in the backpack, and Ovi in a bridal position in Sonic’s arms]

Sonic: Let’s find the pins.

[In an Eggman-Land street, Egg-Pawns are seen in line formation. Sonic puts Ovi down to start searching a bit further than Ovi was in the trash pile. Sonic and Ovi rummage through various metallic objects. They both find some cotter pins]

Both: Mission complete.

Tails: Now, we need to find a tube for the engine.

[Sonic and Ovi put the cotter pins away in the backpack, when a set of Egg-Pawns with a set of cages move onward to one of the stylized buildings. Patrol ships fly by the other Egg-Pawns]

Tails: Are those… animals for Eggman’s forces?

Ovi: More animals to be used as batteries for Eggman’s army. While the Egg-Pawns can be built in bulk with an entirely different engine, Eggman’s more bulkier troops need the brains of animals to even _move_ their bodies.

Sonic: [Smirking] Looks like we might find Harold in there—you _know_ how much he rejected Eggman’s robots for that flaw.

Tails: Ovi, can I see who Harold is again?

[Ovi takes out a picture of him with Harold, Hope and a dog to show to Tails]

Tails: Do you miss your dad, Ovi?

Ovi: [Melancholy] While my pops and I didn’t agree on a lot of things, I can’t say I don’t wish he was still around.

Tails: [Sneezes] Who’s the dog you have there?

Ovi: Oh! That’s Jack, he was my pet before he left. He’s probably taken to having Hope and Abbie be his bosses. [Reminiscing] Oh, the trouble that dog and I got into a lot…

[Sounds of clanging appear behind Team Sonic, and they turn to find a giant slicer right behind them]

Sonic: Finally, some fun to be had!

[Sonic gives the backpack to Ovi, before revving up to fight the slicer. He dodges left, then right from the scythes from the mantis-robot. The slicer regains the scythes from attacking, before rushing toward Sonic for some close-combat]

Ovi and Tails: [Shouting] Go Sonic!

[Sonic nearly gets hit by the robot, before getting into the line of the slicer’s arc. Using one of it’s scythes quickly, it quickly pushes the blade into Sonic’s arm, causing the hedgehog to lose his rings to heal the damage. Tails and Ovi gasped loudly, ready to intervene when needed. The slicer tried for the encore, before Sonic kicked it so hard in the face, that it tumbled apart completely. As Ovi and Tails neared Sonic, they found the animal trapped inside to be…Jack?]

Ovi: [Shocked] No… Jack?

[Jack immediately looks to Ovi and starts wagging his tail]

Ovi: [Horrified] No. Nonononononono—Home was _protected_ ! [Ovi starts frantically pacing] Jack couldn’t be here unless someone broke into the mansion, though… But if Jack was part of the slicer, then what happened to _my baby_ **_sister_ ** ? [Frantically looks toward Sonic] Please, tell me—did you _know_ about this?

Sonic: What? No! How could—

Tail: [Getting dizzy as Ovi jerks him a bout] Ovi, please!

Ovi: [Pacing while Jack prodded to his side] No, you _couldn’t_ have known, we _only_ just found out, all together… But then what’s happened to—

[Sonic slaps Ovi, snapping him out of insanity so hard, he falls onto the pile of scrap metal. Tails managed to jump out of the bag before Ovi fell]

Sonic: Ovi. We need to get Tails’ part.

[Ovi looks at Sonic, before looking back to Jack and Tails. Sighing, he reaches Sonic’s outstretched hand in acceptance]

Ovi: Alright, you take Tails, [Ovi takes off the backpack to give to Sonic] I need to take Jack back to the plane. I can trust that you won’t get into too much trouble?

Sonic: Come on Ovi. Getting into trouble is _what_ I do.

Tails: We also know how to get _out_ of trouble, too.

Ovi: …Don’t start something without me.

[Ovi leaves with Jack, allowing Sonic and Tails the chance to run off. Through Eggman-Land, the two get tailed by patrol scout vehicles to chase after them. They enter a building, causing them to stop. They exit to a rooftop, but find a whole group of Egg-Pawns. They approach Sonic and Tails’ location. To the back is a shadow of an entirely different creature that neither Tails nor Sonic notice]

Tails: Not even ten minutes, and already we broke Ovi’s promise.

Sonic: Ah well. Next sets for him.

[Sonic destroys the Egg-Pawns advancing on him and Tails, before the two ran off a few blocks away. Sonic stops first, before waiting a few seconds for Tails to stop on a different roof-top]

Sonic: Oh, you’re getting quicker!

Tails: [Panting] R-really?

[Before Tails could say anything else, they spot more Egg-Pawns coming towards them]

Tails: Aw, no!

[They both jump into a nearby vent, managing to avoid the Egg-Pawns’ sight. They stand in a dark area]

Tails: Sonic, did you bring a flashlight?

[Sonic and Tails take a step, only to find themselves falling downward]

[In Dr. Eggman’s command area, three canisters full of an orange liquid are present. Eggman is addressing a group of Egg-Pawns]

Dr. Eggman: Tonight, my fellow robots… We shall _finally_ put an end to that _meddlesome_ hedgehog and his _lowly_ sidekicks!

[Sonic and Tails quickly slow their descent down the shaft, listening to Dr. Eggman prattle on about his big plan through a grate below them]

Dr. Eggman: _This_ plan will require my _wonderful_ newest invention—The Egg Waker!

[Both Sonic and Tails stop just as soon as they neared the grate, both sighing in relief. Only a faint shadow noticed the grate shaking at the breath]

Tails: Oh great, what’s Dr. Eggman’s up to _now_?

Dr. Eggman: These containers contain a prototype energy within them. With this ‘orange energy’, [Cluck approaches Snively, but Snively pulls out the remote as a threat] The Egg Waker would can keep up with _any_ troublesome pest _without_ using the rings that he so _adores_!

[Tails almost sneezes, but Sonic plugs his nose]

Dr. Eggman: Then, I’ll rain down on those _pathetic_ woodland creatures, leveling the city to build the _first_ expansion of my beautiful empire! Plus, I have the ultimate creation that will put the meddlesome hedgehog to rest…

[Dr. Eggman lights up a display, showcasing a robotic hedgehog in the shape of Sonic]

Dr. Eggman: Silver Sonic! Activate the robot!

[Snively presses the control on the remote, which brought the Silver Sonic into boot mode. Tails couldn’t control the sneezing this time, causing himself and Sonic to tumble down into Eggman’s control room]

Dr. Eggman: Well, well! What do we have _here_! Some _pests_ the exterminator didn’t take care of!

Tails: Honestly, I don’t think you’d call an _exterminator_ for a fox.

[Dr. Eggman manages to pull a gun at Tails, before Sonic grabs him and zooms away—and gets intercepted by Silver Sonic. This allows the Egg-Pawns time to pick up both the unconscious Sonic and struggling Tails. A rat’s shadow could bee seen from behind Dr. Eggman, but nobody noticed it]

Tails: No, Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: Ho-ho-ho-ho! If I _knew_ it would be _that_ easy to knock out your little friend, I should have started on Silver Sonic _long_ ago!

Snively: Now, what shall we do of them, sir?

Dr. Eggman: [Irate] Make sure they’re tied up. They’ll want to see the fall of their beloved—

???: Well, I wouldn’t say that we _liked_ Knothole too much—the Queen can get a bit too snappy for my tastes.

[Dr. Eggman and Snively look at the back of the command room to see an orange rat, whom waved at the gawking faces]

Tails: Ovi! Sonic’s down!

[The rat nodded at the response, before doing a stellar set of flips and tricks over the Egg-Pawns]

Dr. Eggman: [To the Egg-Pawns] _What_ are you **standing around** for? [Points to Ovi] _**Get that rab-rat**_!

[The Egg-Pawns immediately advance, causing Ovi to sweat a bit]

Ovi: Sonic! It would be a _great_ time for you to wake up now!

[Sonic suddenly wakes up, his body glowing blue as he unleashes the Light Speed Attack he was charging up in Silver Sonic’s arms, destroying the robot completely. Grabbing both Ovi and Tails, he makes a mad dash up through the vent to the outside, where a whole fleet of Egg-Pawns and badniks wait for them on every rooftop. The Egg-o-Matic putters into their view, the checkerboard wrecking ball hanging from below]

Dr. Eggman: [To the Egg-Pawns] Get the two twerps! The hedgehog is _mine_!

Sonic: Alright! Time to party!

[Team Sonic go and attack all the Egg-Pawns, using them to avoid Dr. Eggman’s flailing wrecking ball while attacking Dr. Eggman’s cockpit. Ovi and Tails distracted the Egg-Pawns, before one stray falling scrap metal flies into the Egg-o-Matic’s exhaust, causing Dr. Eggman to crash]

Sonic: Alright! Let’s get back to Knothole!

Tails: Okay!

Ovi: [Sighs] I think I shredded my boots… [Shrugs] Ah, well. Let’s get going.

[Sonic grabs Tails and Ovi, zooming back towards the Tornado, while Dr. Eggman looked on their retreating dust cloud, shaking his fist]

Dr. Eggman: [To headset] Snively! Deploy the Egg Waker! We must _not_ allow Team Sonic to get away with _this_!

[Team Sonic hops into the Tornado and fly back toward Knothole]

[It's night in Knothole Village. Sally is in Bunnie's house with her. Sally is sitting on the edge of Bunnie's bed while Bunnie's lying down in it trying to get to sleep. Dulcy’s outside the window, mumbling about how she needs to collect ‘I. O. U’s’ from the humans taking her treasure]

Sally: It’s bad enough that Team Sonic’s questioning my roles and commands lately, and I’m worried about them.

[Bunnie yawns]

Bunnie: Ah’m sure they’re fine, Sally-gurl.

Sally: Do you think Sonic and Ovi ignore me because they’re childish?

Bunnie: Ah don’t think that’s the case. Sonic and Ovi seem more mature than you make them out ta’ be.

[A loud sonic boom is heard, causing Sally to gasp with delight--and Dulcy to snap up, half asleep]

Sally: Sonic!

[A little way, Team Sonic is addressing the citizens of Knothole and the Freedom Fighters with lit torches]

Ovi: …And Dr. Eggman’s got this huge robot that he’s using to destroy your cover! We don’t know what it would do, but we _need_ to stop it from trying!

Sally: I just came up with a plan.

[In the morning, the sky is swamped with all kinds of Dr. Eggman’s badniks—buzzbomers, batbrains, and all the Flying Fortress robots fly around a giant plane-bot with a huge fan mounted in the hull. Dr. Eggman is piloting the plane-turbine]

Snively: The Great Forest’s straight ahead! Six minutes!

[In the Great Forest, Rotor looks over the catapults as Bunnie and Dulcy move them to place. He checks them over once again once he set them up]

Rotor: Okay! They’re all set.

Sonic: [To a radio] Tails, do you see anything?

[Tails is flying towards the fleet, before turning the Tornado so that he can’t get into range of the guns]

Tails: That’s one huge turbine. If we can send something to disable it, I’m sure we can save the Forest Kingdom!

[Sonic nods, before seeing Sally and Ovi walk over]

Sally: [Pouting] While I’m still upset that you _took_ Ovi and Tails to Eggman-Land, the cotter pins really helped. Rotor enforced the throwing arms, but their range is still limited—the robots need to fly _into_ the limited range for the catapults to work.

Ovi: [Smirking] Well, I’m sure Sonic would happily be bait for them, wouldn’t you Blue?

Sonic: [Smirks as well] Not a problem! [Looks to Sally as he bows sarcastically] Well, Sally? Ready to watch me?

Sally: [Sighs at the two’s antics] Just if you're careful—

[Sonic dashes off, leaving Sally’s words to hang on dead air. Ovi chuckles at the messed up look she gained from it]

Ovi: Well, I guess we’ll have to start prepping the catapults. [Turns and walks away, leaving Sally to catch up]

Sally: [Huffs] I _hate_ how you two keep ignoring me…

[Sonic dodges the incoming fleet of Buzzbomers and Batbrains, smirking as their shots kept on missing him. Turning around to see the Freedom Fighters and Team Sonic have loaded the catapults, he gives some thumbs up to them, allowing the group to launch magically flaming rocks at the flying robots]

Snively: Activating the Egg Waker’s defoliant in 10 seconds. 10… 9…

[The catapulted ammunition hits a turbine of the Egg Waker, the buzzbomer fleet in front of it, and the batbrain that was activating the defoliant, destroying all of them and allowing the animals to fall before Dulcy grabbed them. The defoliant itself, however, is both blocked and too damaged to be used]

Dr.Eggman: [to headset] Team Sonic! _Where_ are they? **Where’s** that blasted hedgehog?

[Snively is now furiously working at his station]

Snively: I-I-I’m working on it, D-Doctor.

Dr. Eggman: [Starts moving the Eggmobile toward the damaged machine] Upload their coordinates once you do—I plan on going on a _hunt_.

[Once connected, the Doctor uses the Egg Waker’s boosters to fly toward the closest blip available. Meanwhile, Sonic jump-hops on other buzzbomers and batbrains that escaped the first launch of the catapults as more fire at him]

Sonic: [Chuckles] Come on! Put a bit more into it!

[Buzzbomers fire their lasers at Sonic, only to miss and hit the batbrains]

Sonic: Well, At least I know you guys have friendly fire turned on.

[Sonic proceeds to bash a few more badniks as a set of buzzbomers bring in a damaged Silver Sonic]

Eggman: Silver Sonic! _Destroy_ that blasted hedgehog, _immediately_!

[Silver Sonic activates out of the buzzbombers’ grip, causing them to be destroyed without their animal batteries being freed. The Freedom Fighters glare at the explosion, with Sonic becoming the most furious as he revs up in the air. Waiting for his chance to skyrocket through Silver Sonic, he dropped far faster as the robot gained onto his tail]

Sonic: Come on…

[Silver Sonic was about to hit Sonic, when he shot through the robot, slicing it in half. Eggman, furious at the turn of the tide, notices that Ovi and Tails are in the fight as well (Tails having turned around in the Tornado to get back into the action), with Ovi about to catch Sonic]

Eggman: Buzzbomber fleet 5! Get that blasted lab-rat… _alive_.

[The Buzzbomber fleet immediately attacks the blind spots of the Tornado, with a few of the Buzzbombers shooting Ovi off the plane wing while he tried to align himself with Sonic’s decent. Sonic’s glare at the robots that were firing at the three was almost sinister, abandoning his decent to fall toward the back of the plane as Ovi tried to not get shot]

Ovi: [Terrified] Tails! Get the cannon ready!

Tails: [Panicked] On it!

[Tails presses a button on the dashboard, causing an anchor dock to spring out of the co-pilot seat, which Sonic catches immediately. Ovi had ducked to allow Sonic the chance to sail to the co-pilot seat where the cannon controls were, before immediately falling and gripping on the wing of the Tornado. Underneath the Tornado under Sonic’s realigned feet, a cannon comes out]

Tails: Sonic, _fire_!

Sonic: On it!

[Sonic shoots through the swarm, giving Team Sonic enough room to fly through and return toward the Great Forest. Sally and the Freedom Fighters look over the swarm coming in and, with great fear, Sally looks to NICOLE to give the command]

Sally: NICOLE, release the signal!

NICOLE: Understood, Sally.

[NICOLE’s ‘call’ was shrill, causing Dulcy to fly up and power up the flaming rock ammunition of the catapults with her magic breath. Every character seen in the background are gathered around each catapult, readying for when the Tornado comes around with the buzzbomber fleet]

Eggman: Get those _meddlesome_ **_pests_**! _Get them_!!!

[The Tornado comes closer, before turning away from the catapults from the Freedom Fighters]

Sally: FIRE!

[The catapults launch their magical flaming rocks at the buzzbomber fleet, destroying as much as they could. Each of the Freedom Fighters shout out further out on the road, launching more catapults at the fleet]

Pig Character: FIRE!

[Another wave launches, destroying more buzzbombers. A small few are left chasing further out the catapult’s reach, attacking the Tornado more desperately]

Mongoose Character: FIRE!

[The last catapult hits only a small amount of the buzzbombers, with the rest ready about to shoot Ovi and Sonic off the plane fully]

Tails: [Terrified] Oh, nonononono—

[Suddenly, Bunnie and Dulcy fly into view, getting rid the last few buzzbombers that were trailing behind. Eggman throws a fit at the events, bringing himself just close enough to the Freedom Fighters to taunt them one last time]

Eggman: _Don’t_ think this’ll be the last time you’ll hear the last of _me_ , Prince and Advisor! I’ll get this place bulldozed _sooner_ then later! Just **_you_** wait!

[Sally and Tails blink at the words Dr. Eggman used but watch him fly away with his remaining fleet in anger. Tails brings down the damaged Tornado to the ground safely, landing awkwardly as Dulcy did the same]

Ovi: [Nearly throws up] Ugh… Sonic, we’ve landed.

[Team Sonic leave the Tornado, moving onward to the forest to celebrate their victory]

[Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is muttering with Snively flying beside him, his anger evident in the elder’s expression over his defeat]

Snively: [Terrified] S-s-sir? W-w-we could try … _that_.

Eggman: [Manic, Insane] Snively, I _knew_ I could count on you.

Snively: [Shaking] Eh-heh…

[Meanwhile, back at Knothole]

Sonic: So, do you think Ovi and Tails should be part of your group for a bit?

Sally: [Pretends to Contemplate] … Sure, why not?

Ovi: [Smug] _Finally_ , the Queen gets it.

[Sally chases Ovi off back toward the village, ready to pound his head in for calling her a ‘Queen’ yet again. Everyone laughs at the scene, before returning back as well]


	2. Sonic Boom

[Various computer readouts are shown, before switching to a scene of Eggman-Land at night. A small flying robot goes by the screen as the scene follows it around Eggman-Land. A green shuttle-like robot crosses paths with the robot and the camera switches to the new robot, following it up a building’s side. It approaches an entrance to the building while a Egg-Fighter flies by. The robot enters the building and lands on a rotating platform. The platform rapidly declines down a shaft, with a display showing floor numbers. Once it reaches the 51st floor, a door opens, and it drives through. Entering an industrial-like complex, it approaches another shuttle-like robot, this one yellow]

Shuttle Robot: All secure.

[The robots go their separate ways, with the camera following the yellow one. It enters a hatch]

[Nearby, through a shaft, Sonic and Ovi are rushing along—Ovi on a Mach-speed motorcycle—when they stop. They look back, and Ovi whispers loudly]

Ovi: Geeze, I forget how _fast_ you must be to keep up…

[Antoine D’Coolette and a new character—a panther with a deep purple colouring—slowly catch up to Sonic and Ovi, the former two out of breath]

Sonic: You guys alright?

[He looks out a vent beside him, and sees the green robot from earlier approach it]

Ovi: No… Scouts!

[Sonic, Ovi, Antoine and the panther stand to the side as the vent opens. Using its arm, the bot shines a light into the shaft and looks around. After some time, the bot stops and opens its main glass compartment, revealing Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, and Tails]

Sally/Bunnie/Tails: Hey guys!

[Sonic and Ovi look over as the three exit the robot]

Sonic: Good, I’m getting _tired_ of sneaking around like this.

Ovi: We don’t know if they’re _ready_ or not! Be _patient_!

Tails: [Frowning] Ovi, Sally, Bunnie and I _wouldn’t_ be here if we _weren’t_.

Ovi: [Embarrassed] Erm—

Sally: [Sighing] It’s alright, we’re all ready anyways.

Bunnie: So, Sally-gurl. How’re we gonna do this?

Sally: [Eager] You will join Blast (the panther), Antoine and Sonic in covering our backs. If any robots show, can you give us a signal if any robots come?

[Antoine, Blast, Sonic and Bunnie give thumbs up to Sally]

Antoine: Erm, I have a question, what if—

[Ovi immediately interrupts Antoine by throwing a wrench his way, scaring the coyote]

Ovi: Got that out of your system?

All but Ovi: _OVI_!!!

[Ovi shrugs, before getting onto the Scout robot, picking Tails up as he does]

Tails: [Defeated] Let’s go, then.

[Sally walks away from the area with Sonic, Bunnie, Blast and Antoine watching from the vent]

Antoine: Bon voyage!

Bunnie: See y’all, sugah-rat!

Blast: Good luck!

[Sonic winks instead, before zooming off around the premise]

[Sally, Tails and Ovi, in the industrial-like area from before, walk on top of a ramp-like contraption. Above them is a large, swordfish like airship. Tails opens a hatch on it, with Sally and Ovi holding him up into it. The fuselage is full of electronics. Ovi remains outside, while looking in on Sally and Tails working]

Ovi: Man, if I listened to even a _quarter_ of what dad talked about, I’d _know_ what _half_ this stuff does…

Sally: All you just need to know is that we’re doing brain surgery, Ovi.

Tails: [Mocked] Actually, that’s not it at _all_. It’s—[a bit of a long rant about the mechanics of the plane itself that I have no idea how to properly convey]

[Ovi and Sally feel a bit bad for ignoring Tails, but they lost interest at the first word]

Ovi: We’ll have access to the plane if we hack it through here, right?

Sally: More or less. First we’ll need your ORPHEUS program to break the access code, then we’ll use NICOLE—

Ovi: CASSANDRA.

Sally: [Peeved] Yes, to get into Dr. Eggman’s mainframe computer and reprogram the launch data.

[Sally takes her personalized computer—with the CASSANDRA operating system called NICOLE—from her boots and continues hacking in, Ovi giving her his ORPHEEUS—a smartphone that specializes in primary hacking for CASSANDRA ops—as she continues to work]

Ovi: But do we _really_ need to make them blow up? What if we could use them for—

Sally: If they weren’t made for damaging the environment, I _would_ use them. But as they are, it’s best to make them explode so Dr. Eggman can’t use them again.

[Ovi huffs as Sally puts both devices into their designated slots on the station she’s working on]

Sally: NICOLE, ORPHEUS.

NICOLE: Ready, Sally.

[ORPHEUS chirps in response]

Sally: Access the main database.

NICOLE: Password, Sally.

Sally: ORPHEUS, run the decoding program for X.

[ORPHEUS chirps once again, then a holographic display appears with a grid. Numerous password combinations appear as ORPHIUS sends each strand while NICOLE enters them. It eventually stops on one word: Eggman. Sally looks at the display while Tails works on rerouting the signals behind. Ovi looks to Sally’s hacking attempt, before hopping up onto the metal frame of the fuselage’s metal frame and hanging upside-down on it, impatiently.]

Sally: Ovi, if you’re bored, you could go ahead and guard the vents with Bunnie, Antoine and Blast instead.

Ovi: [Scowling] And leave ORPHEUS with you? You’d take him apart and find _some_ way to put all of his programming into NICOLE so you won’t _have_ a reason to keep me on _these_ missions anymore.

Sally: [Angry] I _wouldn’t_ —

Ovi: [Indignant, Ready to start a fight] _Heck_ ! Everyone _knows_ the reason why you’re _learning_ mechanics is because you _don’t_ want Tails on any more—

[Ovi stops as he notices two Scout Robots roaming around]

Ovi: [Cooling, suddenly fidgety] Sal, there’s party crashers coming, we need to jet—

NICOLE: Incoming message.

[A message comes up on the holographic display: “Bean”, and “Robin”]

Ovi: [Tearful] No…

Sally: Oh my gosh—Ovi, Tails, my father called me ‘Bean’ when I was little. NICOLE, give me the message origin.

[Tails looks outside and sees one of the bots still roaming around. It starts to come toward the three]

Tails: Sally! We need to be _gone_ , **now**!

Sally/Ovi: This message came from my father! I _must_ check it _out_!

NICOLE: Message origin: Area 12, Sector 9, Quadrant 32.

[The holographic display shows a map of the Dark Swamp]

Sally/Ovi: The _Dark Swamp_?

[The Scouts get closer. One passes by Sally’s abandoned bot and looks curiously. In the shaft itself, Antoine, Bunnie and Blast stand at guard while the bot looks through the vent. It eventually leaves, prompting a sigh of relief]

Antoine: What iz taking zem so _long_?

Blast: The computers can be tricky, even _with_ ORPHEUS and NICOLE on their side. Relax, bud.

Bunnie: Yeah, Sugah-Twan. We don’t want to get spotted just yet.

Antoine: Relax? Yes! A very good idea…

[Antoine leans on the wall beside the vent, which causes the grating to collapse. The Scout bot checking the vent realizes what’s going on and starts firing. Immediately, Antoine and Bunnie start fighting back, with Bunnie’s arms transforming into blasters and firing back while Antoine gets his sword out and uses it to ricochet the blasts back to the robot. Blast immediately pulls out a blaster himself, and starts firing]

Blast: You two! Get back to the rendezvous point! I’ll meet you back there!

[Bunnie and Antoine nod, running back through the shaft as they did so. Sonic immediately returns, about to pummel the Scout bot into smithereens when he sees Blast]

Sonic: Blast! Fall back, I’ll handle _this_ bolts-for-brains!

[Blast nods, immediately running as soon as Sonic homing attacks the robot’s blaster]

Tails: _Now_ we really _need_ to get back to the rendezvous point! Sally, Ovi, Sonic and I will meet you back there. Just _get_ going!

Sally: [Terrified] Be careful, Team Sonic.

[Ovi, taking ORPHEUS immediately, and Tails depart from the fuselage and land on the ground. They look at the two bot and run at them]

Ovi: Yo! Dunderheads!

[They start firing their lasers as he backflips and tumbles around them beautifully]

Ovi: [Cocky] Let’s dance.

[He passes by the robots to the side, making them chase after him. Once gone, Sally runs toward the vent and is helped up by Antoine and Bunnie]

[The bots continue to fire at Ovi, missing every shot. More robots have joined—motobugs and buzzbombers as well as the many Egg-Pawns—but Ovi responds to this by drop-kicking one, then using all the Egg-pawns as Horse-vaults, causing confusion. Tails does his tail attack, sweeping through the robots as Sonic spin-dashed through the distracted ones. In the shaft, Blast, Antoine, Bunnie and Sally are making their way through it. Ovi’s continuous tricks have made the robots confused]

Sonic: Hey! Ovi, _I_ wanted to have a bit of _fun_ too!

[The bots eventually break out of their confusion and fire at Sonic, whom is on a pile of scrap metal. He dodges it by hopping backwards and into the shaft. Ovi and Tails immediately jump into another shaft right beside them, all three being fired at by the robots as Team Sonic rushes after the rest of the group]

[Reaching a T-intersection, Antoine, Bunnie, and Sally run left, but Blast stops and looks back, seeing one of the Egg-Pawns from earlier approaching. He readies his gun]

Blast: Damn, here comes trouble!

[Blast runs along to the right as the Egg-Pawn enters the intersection. It proceeds after Blast to the right]

[In a dank area outside Eggman-Land, Antoine, Bunnie and Sally approach an aged wall. They all sit on an old pipe as Antoine lets out a sigh]

Sally: It’s Team Sonic!

[Sonic, Ovi and Tails zip over to the three, Tails slowing down in front of the coyote in anger]

Tails: [Irate] What _happened_ , Antoine?

Antoine: [Upset, Mad] I-it wazn’t _moi_ fault! I-I just relaxed like Blast told me to—

Sonic: [Searching] Wait, where’s Blast?

Bunnie: [panicking] He-he _was_ right behind me and Sally-gurl in the tunnels, and then we turned left like we usual’y do…

Sonic: [Upset] That means he might’ve went ahead and tried another sacrifice again. I’ll go get him.

[Sonic starts to get going, but before he could, Ovi and Sally immediately grab an arm, pulling him back]

Sally: Sonic, I’m sure the message that Ovi and I intercepted was from our fathers. I’m going to the Dark Swamp—

Sonic: [Angry] You _can’t_ be serious…

Ovi: [Growling] Unfortunately, she’s right. We _need_ to know if my pops and Queen’s old man—

Sally: [Angry] Hey!

[Ovi, as usual, ignores her]

Ovi: Are still around, and we’re going to need all the help we can get. Get back over to the Dark Swamp once you save Blast.

Bunnie: [Confused] Really? You’re gonna work _together_ for this?

[Both Sally and Ovi nod, upsetting Bunnie and Antoine]

Antoine: Sacre- _bleu_ ! You-two hardly _ever_ work _together_!

Ovi/Sally: [Irate, Angry] Shut **_it_** , _Antoine_!

[Ovi and Sally immediately turn toward the Dark Swamp, leaving Antoine and Bunnie in the dust. Bunnie immediately sighs but follows the two. Antoine hangs around Sonic and Tails for a few minutes more]

Antoine: [Nervous] Z-Zonic, Tails, excuse-elle et le garçon. I-I’ll make sure they’re safe traversing the Dark Swamp. Go and find Blast, s’il vous plait?

[Without words, Sonic nods]

Tails: You too, Antoine! _Please_ be careful!

[Antoine leaves both Tails and Sonic, letting the two go on]

Sonic: Tails, let’s go get Blast.

[Tails and Sonic immediately charge up and rushes away, to find Blast]

[In Eggman-Land at night, in Dr. Eggman’s lair, Dr. Eggman immediately floating downwards in his eggmobile while Snively slowly walks up behind]

Eggman: _Tell_ me Snively, how did the hedgehog and the rab-rat get past my security?

Snively: [Cowering] T-through an airduct, Dr. Eggman.

Eggman: [Angry] I _told_ you to make sure that _nothing_ got in _any_ crevice! Seal _all_ the airducts, _immediately_!

Snively: [Scared] Yes, sir. [Remembering] Oh, one more thing sir, we captured a Freedom Fighter.

Eggman: [Stunned, then immediately gleeful] That’s _good_ ! That’s _very_ good! Snively, bring this _prisoner_ in!

Snively: [Smirking] I shall, sir. [To the Egg-Pawns on the other side of the room] Bring _in_ the prisoner!

[Dr. Eggman rotates the eggmobile as two Egg-Pawns from earlier bring Blast into the room. Blast struggles to escape, despite having a restraint on]

Eggman: Tell me where Knothole is, old boy, and you’ll have my word that the Princess won’t _suffer_ when I make it _my_ playground.

[Blast is bound to a chair near Dr. Eggman]

Blast: I’m not saying a _single_ thing, you corporate _sleaze_!

Eggman: [Irate, gloating outwardly] Ooh, I wouldn’t be so _sure_ of that, old boy. I have machines of _all_ kinds, marvellous machines, that _all_ obey my _whims_.

[Blast sweats a bit]

[Sonic and Tails run into Eggman-Land, going through the various streets. They eventually stop at a side of a trench as a shuttle-like Scout bot flies by. They duck and the robot flies by, not noticing Sonic nor Tails. Both Sonic and Tails give chase to the Scout bot as it flies by. It enters a building and stops, deploying a ramp. Blast and an Egg-Pawn depart the shuttle. Sonic and Tails, hidden from cover behind a building support, watch on. They see the Egg-Pawn escort Blast into an elevator]

Sonic: Hold on, Blast—We’re gonna help.

[Tails looks around and rushes into the elevator, but the door has closed. Sonic, being impatient, goes up the elevator’s side instead while Tails forces the doors open with a spindash, opening the shaft. Immediately, Tails looks up the immensely tall elevator shaft. Walking inside, Tails starts rotating his tails, making them become a helicopter to fly through the shaft. As he continues up, he sees another elevator coming his way. Thinking fast, Tails once again spindashes into the nearest door, wedging it open. Once he gets outside the shaft, Sonic is there waiting, looking through the high-tech cells to find Blast. Tails spots Blast just a bit beyond Sonic, looking a lot worse than they last met. Tails whistles to Sonic, pointing to the cell where Blast is. Blast is sleeping his injuries away]

Tails: [Worried, whispering] Blast! Are you okay?

[Blast wakes up and walks over to Sonic and Tails]

Blast: Eggman’s surveillance picked up the Queen. He _knows_ she’s headed for the Dark Swamp, You _must_ save her!

Sonic: If _you_ think I’m leaving you behind, Blast, then you’ve got _another_ thing coming!

Blast: [Terrified, not backing down] _I_ don’t matter—

[A kerthunk is heard, making Sonic and Blast turn to see Tails with a hydraulic spreader on Blast’s cell]

Tails: We need to hurry, _Blast_! Egg-Pawns and what-not _will_ be after us!

[A laser blast narrowly misses Tails, causing him to duck and drop the hydraulic spreader. Blast returns to his bench]

Sonic: [Irate] No! I’m _not_ leaving _you_ behind!

[Sonic immediately grabs Tails and Blast, dodging laser fire back into the shaft]

[In the Dark Swamp, a spybot hovers around as Sally, Ovi, Antoine and Bunnie walk around in knee-deep (or calf-deep, for Ovi) water]

Ovi: [Irate] How much further do we have to go, Sally?

Sally: [Also irate] We’ll know when we get there, Ovi.

[The two stop, making Bunnie and Antoine bump into their back. They all shriek, before they realize whom is what and they all sigh]

Ovi: [Perplexed] Huh, I guess the feeling of this Swamp is getting to us.

Bunnie: [Trembling] Ah would really think we should… ah, _turn back_? This whole thing might be a _trap_.

Antoine: [Agreeing] Yes! Oui! We must go back—posthaste! Else we get _trap of the booby_!

Sally: [Solemn] If it _is_ , that won’t stop me from looking for my father. I’ll find him.

Ovi: [Frustrated] And something’s happened to _my_ home—something that _only_ my father knows about. I _need_ those answers.

[Both Sally and Ovi begin to walk away]

Bunnie and Antoine: [Sighing] But there’s _no_ way to know if they’re _still_ here.

[Sally stops and takes out NICOLE]

Sally: NICOLE, is there any kind of structure in the Dark Swamp?

NICOLE: Searching…

[A spherical hologram appears over NICOLE, a castle-like structure is shown]

NICOLE: One structure. Ironlock Prison. Schematic display.

Sally: [Horrified] _Ironlock Prison_??? Oh no! Antoine, Bunnie, Ovi, come on!

[Sally puts away NICOLE and sprints ahead]

Bunnie: [Terrified] Oh my stars!

Antoine: [Fearful] Sacre- _bleu_!

[Antoine and Bunnie chase after Sally, leaving Ovi in the dust]

Ovi: [Confused] Wait, Iron- _what_ Prison?

[Ovi runs after Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine, hoping to get some answers out of the three]

[Sonic and Tails, now approaching the Dark Swamp, stop at a cliff edge overlooking said swamp. Sonic is using his hands as binoculars while Tails is typing away at a keyboard]

Sonic: Tails, is there any trace of the message here?

Tails: Almost… Got it! They’re at the farthest corner of the swamp!

Sonic: [Excited] Alright! The sooner we save them, the sooner we can get out of here!

[Sonic and Tails charges up and continues into the swamp. They stop at a point laden with scrap metal]

Tails: That’s odd, they _should_ be right here…

[Sonic looks down to find some foot-prints—with one shape having a distinct “K” symbol at the heel]

Sonic: Tails! I know where they’re going!

[Sonic and Tails go to follow the footprints, with Dr. Eggman’s spybot looking at them from above. The video feed is being shown to Dr. Eggman and Snively]

Snively: [Excited] Doctor Eggman! We have the Hedgehog! He’s in the Dark Swamp!

Eggman: [Excited] He’s looking for his Advisor, I’ll bet. A great chance to deploy _that_ , Snively.

Snively: [Terrified] Eh-heh, you sure, s-sir?

[Eggman glares at Snively]

Eggman: Snively, deploy _that_!

Snively: [Horrified] Y-yes, sir.

[Snively presses a button on his control panel. In another room, klaxons and lights go off as a giant, robotic dragon-like creature activates and gets ready to launch. A door opens above it]

[Back in the Dark Swamp, Sonic and Tails continue to follow the footprints with the spybot following. In Eggman-Land, the dragon robot flies up from the doorway that opened and launches away at high speed, Eggman’s eggmobile puttering after it]

[Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Ovi are still running to the prison, in knee-deep water again]

Ovi: [Still confused] Please, tell me _why_ Ironlock Prison’s a _bad_ thing!

Bunnie: [Panting] Ironlock’s a prison _notorious_ for warping the minds of their prisoners, having caused sensible well-meaning people turn to the cult to escape. They say that anyone whose been in had been cursed by the long-dead cult, ready to serve the next Leader of Evil.

Antoine: [Panicking] Its probably dilapidated—iz that ze word? —and we probably won’t be finding anything here—

[They approach some foliage, which Sally moves aside and enters]

Antoine: Sacre bleu! Is _that_ …

Sally: [Horrified] Yes… _Ironlock_.

[They look up at the old and dilapidated rock building. Sally immediately brings out NICOLE]

Sally: NICOLE, give me _all_ data on Ironlock.

NICOLE: Searching, Sally. [Pings] Built in 1543, abandoned 100 years ago when the Cult of Naugus committed a mass-suicide, killing all the inmates. No other data can be found.

[Sonic and Tails continues to follow the footprints at an extremely fast pace. Going over the water, the robotic dragon arrives. Sonic sees it and increases his speed, causing Tails to go faster. Two lights blink on the robo-dragon and it fires a missile at Sonic]

Sonic: [Panicked] Whoa!

[He and Tails look up and see a missile coming for them]

Tails: [Terrified] We need to get _rid_ of that thing, _now_! Before it follows us!

[As the missile approaches Sonic and Tails, they increase their speed even more. The dragon moves ahead and goes above a hollow dead tree. Sonic looks ahead and snaps his fingers]

Sonic: [Cocky] Tails, let’s go bust a dragon.

[Sonic and Tails speed ahead into the tree and go up it, with the missile following them in it. Sonic and Tails hop out, then immediately _ride_ the missile as it continues upwards, slamming into the dragon robot’s wing, causing it to crash]

[Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and Ovi approach Ironlock at an old bridge. Antoine whimpers. As they start crossing the bridge, it starts creaking and moves unsettlingly, forcing the four to slow down]

Antoine: [Panicked] M-my Princess, I’m-I’m thinking this _might_ be unsafe…

Sally: [Ticked off] It’s _nothing_ , Antoine.

[The bridge begins to move more, almost looking like it’s about to give way.It settles down in the lower arc position. Antoine clings to Sally, while Bunnie clings to Ovi—squeezing him too tightly]

Antoine: [Tremoring] A-a-are you alright, my Princess?

Sally: [Panicking lightly] Yeah… I’m fine. Ovi?

Ovi: [Turning Blue] YES. BUN-BUN, CAN YOU LET GO?

[Bunnie immediately lets go]

Bunnie: [Apologetic] Oh mah Stars! Sugah-rat! I’m sorry abo’t that, hun!

[Ovi gives a thumb up to quell Bunnie, and they continue along the bridge, where it continues to move in a unsettling manner. It starts to vibrate more, causing the four to lose their balance and panic]

Antoine: [Terrified] Run Princess, _run_!

[Antoine grabs Sally, and Bunnie Ovi, as they dash for the end of the bridge. It finally gives out and falls into a deep chasm as they reach the end, holding onto the cliff edge for their lives. Antoine and Bunnie get themselves up]

Antoine: [Panicking] Come on, Antoine, that’s right. [Grabs Sally’s hands] Come on Sally!

Bunnie: [Smiling at Antoine] Good job, Shugah-Twan. [Looks back to Ovi] Hold on, Ovi!

[She uses her stretchy arms to pull Ovi up, while Antoine helps Sally up. Once up, they look at the menacing structure. The walls, from their vantage point, are extremely tall. They walk onward to the entrance]

Antoine: [Nervous, Stuttering] P-Princess, I am hating to be such a, erm, how you say… ah, er… such a worry-worm, b-but this terrible place, it’z _not_ good for your health… I am thinking this is so…

Bunnie: [Panicked] Ah think we should go back as well. We _nearly_ got ourselves _killed_ just _now_ —

Ovi: [Angry] No. We find _my_ father.

Sally: [Irate] We’re _also_ finding my father, Ovi. And _no_ amount of life-dangering situations is _going_ to stop us. _Got it_?

[Antoine glowered at the two, letting them know they were in for it, as Bunnie took one of her robotic hands into a fist. She immediately threw the fist into the wall, letting it collapse as Ovi and Sally look to her in horror]

Bunnie: [Pissed] If yah _wanna_ die _that_ **_badly_** , then do it _yourselves_. Antoine!

Antoine: [Looks to Bunnie] Yes! Oui, Lady Bunnie!

[Antoine hops into Bunnie’s arms, and she rockets up to the sky. Before she leaves fully, Bunnie turns around immediately to face Sally]

Bunnie: [Yelling] Sally-gurl, you _betta_ hope that you an’ Ovi can find a way _outta_ there! The _only_ exit is outta _commission_!

[Bunnie leaves then, leaving Sally and Ovi to deal with each other]

Ovi: [Tired, Restless] Looks like we’re on our _own_ , Sally.

[Despite this, Ovi lets Sally go three feet ahead of him]

Sally: [Scoffing] _That_ ’s reassuring.

[Sally and Ovi continue onward, feeling a bit bummed for putting Bunnie and Antoine through all their worst parts]

[Sonic and Tails are still following behind Ovi and Sally’s path, going on over a river. They pass by the footsteps, but immediately come back to them]

Sonic: [Prepared] Sally, Ovi, I’m coming!

[Sonic and Tails follow the footsteps again]

[In the prison, Sally and Ovi pass through a jail block.]

Ovi: No way…

Sally: [Surprised] Ovi! Look!

[Ovi turns to find Sally running over to a piece of red fabric on the ground. Sally picks it up]

Ovi: [Coming closer] Sal, what is it?

Sally: It’s my father’s cloak. I recognize the embroidery from it _anywhere_! He _was_ here!

[Sally holds the fabric close, while Ovi comforts her]

Ovi: [Excited] If your pop’s cloak is _here_ , it _must_ mean my dad is, too!

Sally: [Hyped] Come on, Ovi!

[They continue onward with more determination. As they pass a wooden door, a gust of wind enters the hall, closing it. Both Sally and Ovi freak out from the noise and try to hop into each other’s arms, but fail, colliding into each other]

Sally/Ovi: Ow…

[Sonic and Tails arrive at the prison. They both look up at it]

Tails: [Excited] Wow! This thing’s a major archeological piece! Why would King Acorn _and_ Harold hide in here?

Sonic: [Worried] I haven’t seen Bunnie and Antoine yet—you think Sally and Ovi’s one-track mind scared them off?

???: Hey, Shugah-Hog! Cutie-Fox! Ova’ here!

[Sonic and Tails turn to find Antoine and Bunnie, sitting comfortably under a tree]

Tails: [excited] Bunnie! Antoine! I thought you left!

Bunnie: [Laughs] Oh, Cutie-fox! Ah wouldn’t abandon mah friend for _any_ bad thing between us!

Antoine: [Standing up, pulling out his sword] Yes! Oui! I may not hold my good standards as the Princess’ _personal_ soldier, [slashes sword] but as her _friend_ , I shall not _abandon_ my **duty**!

[Sonic and Tails clap at Antoine’s speech, before rushing toward the ravine and jumping over it, making it to the entrance. Antoine turns around and starts monologuing, with Bunnie laughing at their disappearance]

Antoine: --and thus, that is why _I_ , Antoine D’Coolette, am--!

[Antoine turns to find Sonic and Tails not there. Antoine cries a bit, as Bunnie comforts him]

[Sally and Ovi open a door, entering the dark room]

Ovi: Sal, my dad was _in_ here…

Sally: My dad’s been here too…

[A hand reaches out and grabs Ovi from behind. Ovi screeches and jumps all the way to the computer to the other side of the room, almost knocking it over. Terrified, Sonic and Tails come out of the darkness, rushing over to Ovi as Sally gasps]

Sonic/Tails: [Upset] Ovi! Are you okay?

Ovi: [Dizzy] Yeah, m’ fine.

[Sally comes over to assess the damage on Ovi]

Sally: [Relieved] You seem to be fine, Ovi. Let’s figure out the computer here.

[Sally and Ovi go up to the computer, and turn it on with NICOLE and ORPHEUS linked into it]

Ovi: It looks pre-DOS. You think NICOLE and ORPHEUS can use it?

Sally: [Unconfident] I don’t know.

[She presses a few buttons on the computer]

Sally: Keep your fingers crossed… [It activates] Yes!

Computer: Access code, please.

[Sally and Ovi ponder]

Sally: Try ‘Bean’ first.

Ovi: Now, try ‘Robin’.

Computer: Standby for message… ‘Bean, Robin, check SUB-TER file for the information required. Please, be careful out there--’. End of message.

[Sally starts crying, holding onto Ovi for comfort. Ovi has a few unshed tears in his face, but he wipes them away]

Sally: That’s _from_ my dad. Somehow, he’d _knew_ …

Ovi: Too bad the message was cut off…

Sally: [Happy] But he and your dad are _alive_ , we-we just don’t _know_ where!

[Ovi goes back to the computer]

Ovi: Computer, open the SUB-TER file.

Computer: Checking: SUB-TER file…

[The computer screen shows a map]

Sally: [Excited] Guys! Look at _this_! Do you _know_ what these maps _are_ ? They give us _access_ to **_all_ ** of Eggman-Land!

[Sally points to on part of the map]

Sally: [Bouncing up and down] Ohgoshohgoshohgosh! That’s the _same_ tunnel I went through with _dad_ when we wanted to see the public!

[Ovi takes out NICOLE]

Ovi: [Excited] NICOLE, access the main database.

NICOLE: Accessing…

[Sonic and Tails watch excitedly, as they see Ovi and Sally work together on this]

NICOLE: Password, Sally.

Sally: SUB-TER.

Ovi: NICOLE, transfer data over to ORPHEUS, please.

NICOLE: Access granted.

Sally: Transfer to hidden cloud.

[A loose rock above Ovi and Sally falls off the wall and lands on the computer, causing it to malfunction. Suddenly, the whole room starts shaking]

Sonic: [Panicked] Hold on--!

[The floor opens beneath them and they fall into a cavern with water and mud]

Ovi: [Terrified] What’s going _on_!

Tails: That _cell_ was booby-trapped!

Ovi: [Panicking] W-where _are_ we?

[Sonic stands up. He, Ovi, Sally, and Tails are covered in mud]

Sonic: [Disgusted] Ugh, I’ll need a good _scrubbing_ to get these stains out…

[Sally and Ovi walk over to Sonic and Tails. They all hear some creaking, causing them to gasp. Sonic and Ovi look down a cavern to see a red light]

Sonic: [Scoffing] Huh, who’d thunk it? A way out!

[He charges up and rushes down the cavern, slugging the mud on Sally, Ovi and Tails. They all groan and wipe it off in different ways. After a few minutes of waiting, Sonic immediately comes back, panic on his face until he stops when he accidentally throws _more_ mud onto the three’s faces again]

Sally: [wiping mud off] Sonic, what’s wrong?

Sonic: [Apologetic, agitated] We _can_ ’t go that way!

Tails: [Worried] Why not?

[The ground shakes as the robotic dragon from earlier emerges, it’s wing still broken but still functioning]

Sonic: _That_ ’s why!

Tails: [Freaking out] But-But _how_??? I thought Sonic and I made it _crash_!

Ovi: [Also panicking] It-it _must_ be made of nanites, and they prioritized to work on getting it started again!

Sally: _No_! We _can’t_ let ourselves be _finished_ by this… this _thing_! What do we **_do_**?

[The four are backed into the corner as the dragon-robot approaches them, suddenly spawning all kinds of dangerous things – buzzsaws, flamethrowers, lasers, missiles, etc.]

Sonic: Ovi, it _might_ be possible that only a _spectacular_ show can get it _down_!

Ovi: [Looks back to the robot, then back at Sonic] O-Okay, but Sal’s gotta help too.

Sonic: [Surprised, then excited] Alright! Sally, Tails, think you two can shoot it over [Points back to the cavern] there?

Sally/Tails: Got it!

Sonic: Ovi, ready?

Ovi: [Charging] Give me 30 seconds!

[Sonic revs up, distracting the robot dragon with Sally and Tails getting into position. They immediately start shooting at the mechanical dragon, causing it to roar and change direction. Before it could start moving toward the two, Sonic immediately punches the dragon, which reacts by trying to eat him. But before it could get the chance, a shrill yell reverberates throughout the cavern]

Ovi: Alright! Time to finish this _show_!

[He starts immediately going everywhere on the mechanical dragon, using every available area of the robot dragon as his pole vault/beams. Every time he crossed a bit where he knew where a weakspot was, Ovi shoved an escrima stick into it. This all happened very quickly, and until he landed onto the ground, no reaction came from the metallic dragon. All these events happened very quickly and, once Ovi bowed, the metallic dragon suddenly burst into orange light, unable to take the damage and instantly exploded, causing the collapsed part of the cave to open for Bunnie and Antoine, whom descended immediately]

Bunnie: [Surprised] Woah!

Antoine: Sacre bleu!

Ovi: [Smirking] Thank you, thank you all, I love you, g’night!

Sonic: So, what now?

Bunnie: Tails and I can fly on outta here, but ah don’t think you guys _can_ …

[Ovi and Sally look to each other]

Sally: Well, since Dr. Eggman _has_ those things, and we _have_ the maps…

Ovi: We’re gonna _do_ something about it!

[Ovi and Sally bring up ORPHEUS and NICOLE, respectively]

Ovi/Sally: ORPHEUS/NICOLE, bring up ’Robin’/’Bean’…

[A holographic display of the map from earlier appears. Ovi and Sally take a look at the map while everyone stares at them confused]

Sally: I’ve got a _great_ idea! We’ll take _that_ tunnel!

[Sally points at a pathway in the tunnel system on the map]

Ovi: Ohhh, I like your style, Sal!

[The group travel through the cavern system and stop after entering a clearing. Ovi sways a little as he is drained from the usage of his power. Sonic gives him a ring, which automatically heals him once it lands in his palm. Once fully healed, Ovi and Sonic catch up to find the rest of the group looking at the rocky formations]

Tails: Wow, this is _awesome_!

Ovi: [Bringing up his maps again] According to the maps, we _should_ be very close.

Antoine: to _what_?

Sally: [Grinning] You’ll see. Follow that light source.

[Sally and Ovi point to a bright yellow light on the other side of the cave]

[In Eggman-Land, a yellow shuttle-like robot travels along. Nearby, hidden behind a rock formation, Sally, Ovi, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails and Sonic poke their heads out]

Sally/Ovi: Let’s go.

[They leave formation and tread slowly, With Sonic and Tails zooming on ahead. All of them approach a ramp-like object that is holding a robotic dragon like the one Ovi wrecked, with Ovi helps Sally onto. Sally does some modifications to the robotic dragon. Ovi and Tails climb on, making similar modifications to the other robot dragons. They give the thumbs up to the rest f the group after they’ve finished]

Sally: Done.

Ovi: Good, now all we need is Sonic to run around like a headless chicken and make Eggman squeal like the rooster he is!

Tails: [Confused] That analogy doesn’t work so well if he’s not a pig, Ovi…

Sonic: [Remembering] I must check on something. I’ll meet you guys at our rendezvous once again when I’m done.

[He rushes to the outbrink of the Eternal Boreal, finding only the red-coloured blue jay he left to take care of Blast while he and Tails left to find the rest of the group. The red-coloured jay is crying over his prone body, his injuries having overtaken him]

Blue Jay Character: [Sobbing] I’m sorry boss, I’m so sorry… I _wish_ I got to you sooner…

[Sonic, knowing how hollow his words would be, immediately clenches his fist in anger, before running off back to Eggman-Land to make Eggman pay]

[In Eggman-Land’s command center, a siren goes off]

Computer: Intruder alert. Weapons Dock 32. Intruder alert.

[Eggman looks at a display and sees Sonic zipping through the metallic warehouses]

Eggman: [Irate, looking over the plans of his robotic dragons] Consider yourself _dead_ , Prince of a _terminated_ Kingdom.

[He presses a button on the eggomatic, activating a series of doors for the robotic dragons. Outside Eggman-Land, Sonic has met up with Bunnie, Antoine, Ovi, Tails and Sally, as the dragons prepare to launch]

Tails: He’s launching the Dragbots.

[Sonic immediately grabs the spybot that had been following them for a while]

Ovi: [Sarcastically] Reporting to you live from the outskirts of Eggman-Land, our top news story: Dr. Eggman, Losing His Touch? [Makes the okay symbol to the camera]

[He aims the bot toward Eggman-Land as the Dragbots reach the sky. Eggman looks at the main monitor and sees a video feed of the dragbots in formation]

Eggman: [Terrified] **_NO_ ** ! _That_ ’s not the formation they were **supposed** to be in! Snively! Recall them!

Snively: [Also Terrified] Y-yes, sir.

[Snively presses a button on the main console. One of the dragbots explode in fireworks-style, followed by the remaining three. Eggman and Snively yell incoherently, before the video feed ends—replaced by a video of Sonic]

Sonic: [Smirking, but Angry] _That_ , Eggman, was for Blast. I’ll be _coming_ for you _next_.

Eggman: [Terrified] **_Eaargh!!_ **


End file.
